Second Thoughts
by secretPersonalities
Summary: Sakura begins to truly doubt herself and her abilities. Her behavior begins to change, and her teammates can't help but notice (well, maybe minus one).


**This fiction is based off the events of Naruto Shippuden Episode 194, though it's a filler. It also includes Yuki, a character I made up. Read her profile to get some background information.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi stood there, observing his students. Though they had demonstrated some outstanding teamwork, they seem to have reverted to normal. Surprisingly, though, this didn't annoy him or anything. "Alright, let's head back."

Naruto whirled around with his normal enthusiasm. Sasuke looked as though he was having difficulty hiding how mortified he felt after witnessing… well, you know, something that shouldn't be seen. The female of the group… jumped a little, as though she had been deep in thought, then slowly nodded. _Odd…_

Kakashi decided to keep an eye on her. She was hiding something. She was strangely quiet on the way back. No arguing with Naruto, no flirting with Sasuke, just… staring out into space with a serious look on her face. _I'll talk to her later._ She wouldn't be honest in front of her teammates. Little did Kakashi realize, someone else had noticed her strange behavior. "_Hn. None of my business…"_

That night, when they set camp, Kakashi kept watch, hidden in the trees, reading his book, of course. Suddenly, he sensed movement. He looked down, seeing one of his students trying to sneak away. Now was his chance.

Sakura sat on a hill, staring at the starry sky. "Who would've thought you were a night owl?"

She whirled around, seeing her sensei standing behind her. He closed his eye, probably smiling. "Mind if I join you?"

Sakura remained silent, turning around, keeping her head down. She must look pathetic.

"Ready to say what's on your mind?"

She kept her head down, bangs covering her face. "It's nothing, Sensei."

Kakashi shook his head. "You really are a terrible liar. C'mon Sakura. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul."

Sakura slowly looked at him, then back down. "It's just… I know… that I'm a terrible ninja."

"Now where did that come from? Where's that confidence I'm familiar with?"

"I got captured, sensei. I complicated the mission. Sasuke and Naruto had to come save me…. Again."

"They were worried about you… both of them."

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes. _I doubt that._

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, believe it or not, things like this..."

She cut him off. "What have I ever done to assist a mission? I stand on the sidelines and get in trouble. Why am I even here? What good am I?" Glistening tears were starting to form. Her voice got quiet. "… how did I even manage to become a shinobi? I have no special skills. All I have is my brain… what good is that?"

Kakashi merely observed her. He couldn't really imagine what she was going through. He knew nothing of the life of a kunoichi. Having some disadvantages compared to males, he could see it must be frustrating. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'm afraid I can't answer those for you. You need to come up with them on your own." _She needs confidence… __**true**__ confidence, not the act she puts on._ He stood up. "You should probably get some sleep. There's still a ways to go before we get back to the village."

"Just give me a minute, sensei. Please?"

He gave an understanding smile and walked away. _Maybe I'll send word to Yuki…_ He chuckled as he noticed another chakra signature close by, trying to mask itself. _Guess he's more worried than he'll admit._

Back at the village, Kakashi vanished to accomplish a quick personal mission, leaving the three genin. However, they didn't follow the usual routine. Usually, Sakura would beg Sasuke for a date, he'd decline, Naruto would offer, she'd hit him, then they'd disperse. However, Sakura did something that shocked them all.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

Both of the young males were stunned. Naruto's eyes grew wide with excitement and he grinned. _Sakura wants to talk with me? As in… just us? No Sasuke? HA! I HAVE A DATE WITH SAKURA! BELIEVE IT! (_Lucky the solid chakra had disintegrated_)_

Sasuke stayed silent. He just watched as they walked away after bidding him goodbye. He stood there… for about a second… before he decided to follow them. _I'm not jealous. I don't care. I'm just… observing. They're probably scheming something._

Once they were "alone" Sakura turned to Naruto. She blushed a little. "Naruto… about this last mission… I just… wanted to say thanks… and I'm sorry."

To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement. For once in his life, he was silent.

"I know I didn't thank you when I should have. Heh, you probably had to drag Sasuke to come help me. I doubt he cared as much as you did."

Sasuke cringed. Sad to say it, but Naruto _did_ drag him at one point. _It's not that I didn't care about her safety! What are they thinking? That I'd leave her to suffer?!_

Naruto blushed. "Uh… no problem, Sakura. I was… really worried about you, you know?"

Sakura smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek, deepening his blush. Sasuke ignored that strange feeling within him, like he wanted to kick the dobe's ass right there.

"Thanks, Naruto. See ya later." And with that she took off. Naruto stood there grinning, but Sasuke decided something was definitely up. This wasn't like her. He quickly followed her while Naruto took off for some well-deserved ramen.

When Sasuke found her, she was standing by the bridge, staring at the water. What interested him was the fact that she had taken off her headband and was staring at it as though she was debating throwing it in the river. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "I know that look."

Thankfully, the voice wasn't addressing him. He saw Yuki approach Sakura. _What's she doing here?_

Sakura blushed. "Yuki-sensei."

Yuki giggled. "Sorry for scaring you. Listen, Sakura, Kakashi told me what happened. He's worried you might do something you'll regret."

Sakura shook her head. "No. I know I won't regret it. It's the right thing to do."

"You sure about that? After all your hard work, you're just going to give up?"

Sasuke blinked. _Give up? What does she mean?_

"… I don't deserve to wear this headband. I just make things harder for my team. They'll be able to do so much more without having to worry about me…"

Sasuke drew in a sharp breath. She wants to give up… being a shinobi?

"Sounds to me like you're admitting defeat. Doesn't sound like the Sakura I know."

Sakura quickly looked up. Yuki smiled at her, then looked down at the water. "You know, I was kidnapped once…"

Sakura gasped. "You? How? You're one of the best kunoichi's in the world!"

"Doesn't mean that I can always take care of myself. I was caught off guard. I was poisoned and had no control of my body. I felt… helpless. Then my teammates had to come save me."

Sasuke looked grim. He remembered that event all too well. It was… Itachi… who saved her. Shortly before he confessed to her…

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, even the best get in trouble sometimes. You can't let it get you down. The way I see it, this is just a little wake up call to take your training up a notch."

"But what if it's not enough? Maybe I'll never be more than…"

"You're not completely to blame. If your teammates hadn't been so focused on showing off, you wouldn't have been left in the open when you tried to signal your captain." _I think they're both trying to show off in front of Sakura… and look where it got them._

"I guess… but I can't be mad at them. That's just the way they are."

"Well, the only other way is to get strong so you won't have to depend on them in situations like that." She turned to face her and gave a wink. "Just think of their faces when the tables turn and you have to save them!"

Sakura slowly formed a small smile, light entering her eyes again. "Yeah!"

Yuki smiled, glad to see the determination spark once again. _That's my girl._

Sasuke loosened his fists. He felt somewhat… relieved. Sakura seemed to be back to her old self, and that's the way he wanted it… though he would never admit that.

Later that day of course, he got an earful from Yuki, who knew all too well that he had spied on them. Some of it was reprimanding him for being so stupid, the rest was teasing because he had shown that he cared about his teammate.

**_END_**

**_For those interested, I have a poll on my profile for what I should work on next. (That includes a sequel for this story!) Opinions are appreciated! Yay! :D_**


End file.
